


One Night Only

by Niecy2389



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy2389/pseuds/Niecy2389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boy meets girl. seduction.. one night stand maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. maybe this will be a one shot. Maybe

The rain came down hard tapping against my windowpane. Dark clouds in the sky. My mind wonders back to the handsome stranger in the bathroom. I tell myself its not too late I can chicken out and run.

Suddenly, the door opens, and what appear before me was a true god; wrapped up in a white towel that covers little to nothing. Letting my imagination run wild.  
I made it easy for you I told him dropping my robe to reveal myself wearing only my black lace bra and matching panties.

He walks over to me grabs my face and takes a good look at me. My body shivers at the touch of his hands. He looks me in my brown eyes with a stranger look on his face. I bite my lower lip. as he clears his throat and releases his hands from my face. Uh oh, something is not right. god its my breathe I hope its not my breathe. The words he says next shocks me.

You have something on your face. My ?I go into panic mode. Oh my god! What?! I asked. Then his lips curve into a smile and says.. my lips..as he pulls me close and gives me the most deep long lingering passionate kiss I ever had. From there I lost it and lost myself in him, I bit and sucked on his bottom lips..He has the sweetest lips. He moved from my lips to my neck in which I let out a soft moan. He reached his hands up and unhooked my bra revealing my perky and hard nipples. He grabbed one and started rubbing it in circles with his thumb. I slowly moved backwards making my way to the bed pulling him with me.

Then he stops me and asks Jane are you sure about this. I tell him I have never been more sure. Wait, you haven't changed your mind? I haven't changed my mind.I started rambling but before he let it go to far he kisses me again. Soft sweet kisses on the lips then he moves to my neck to one of my breast where he licks and flicks my nipple with the tip of his tongue while slowly gliding me down to the bed. Where I lay flat and he removes my lace underwear.

He then drops the towel which reveals OMG wow. well you can imagine what I am looking at. Lucky me.I guess he saw the grin on my face. He smirked back at me and said don't worry I will be gentled. I told him good for you because I wont at all.

With that said. he makes his way back to me started with small kisses to my knees then he works his way to my middle when his lips connects with my other lips. At that point I let myself go.I spread my legs the farthest they could go as he devours me as if I am the last meal that he will ever have. I thrust my hips up he takes me; bringing me on the edge of ecstasy. The moment he comes up for air I grab his head and tell him I want him. NOW. He smiles at me and reaches up and kisses me my sweet juices all over his lips. I suck on the bottom of his lips. His right hand reaches down back to my clit as he inserts two fingers to make sure I am ready to receive him. He removes his fingers and inserts his dick inside me.

Oh my god,

He gently thrusts into me but when he notices how tight I am. .I spread my legs to accommodate us both and lift me hips up giving him room to thrust harder; which he does filling me to the hilt. He half way pulls out of me and then thrusts into me again deeper and harder this time. I move my hips and clamp my muscles. I do what I can to match him stroke for stroke. I had about two orgasm when I whispered in his ear and told him I wanted to ride him. He flipped me over to where I was on top and he was on his back. I moved off of him and reached back for him and took his member into my mouth and sucked my juices off him. He made a loud moan and something about Valhalla. I got to ask him about that later. I moved my mouth off of him and move my left leg over him and straddle back on top of him. I motioned myself back down on him taking off of him inside me. I begin moving my hip back and forth as he moves his hips up and thrusts into me again. A powerful organism over taking us both. I didn't mean too but it happened. I screamed as I came. I screamed out his name. Thor! that must have been his cue cause he let out a groan and I could feel his hot seed fill my body.

I clasped trying to gain composure and my normal breathing back. I closed my eyes to what felt like minutes. But when I opened them the lightness outside told me otherwise. Crap.. I looks over and he is still asleep with his arm around me.  
I slowly and carefully move myself from under him and fall out the bed. Careful to not wake him. Dang it I cant find my panties shoot. He looks so peaceful. I leaves him a note before heading out the door.

Thanks for last night you were just what I needed. Jane.


End file.
